Love some time's hurt
by mermaid1113
Summary: It started as any normal day. Never the less it was no ordinary day for this guild. Something or someone would arrive and shake the cage of this peaceful evening. NaLu forever! Rated T just in case. (Oh, and my friend helped me write this)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Who is he?

No one's POV

This started out just like every other day would, Natsu and Gray fighting, Erza yelling at them to stop there foolishness. Elfmen saying something about being a man, Juvia drooling over Gray, now with his shirt off, who knows where and Happy hitting on Carla, and of course she just ignores the so called "Tom Cat".

Lucy was with Mira and Levy talking about their favorite ships. Like for Levy it was Gruvia, Gray and Juvia. For Mira it was Nalu, Natsu and Lucy, making the celestial mage blush a little. "So what's your favorite ship, Lucy?" They asked in sink. "I think the ones I ship most would be… Hmmm… Either Gruvia or Elfmen and Ever Green." Mira and Levy agreed that Elfmen and Ever is a cute ship.

That's when the doors flew open! Everyone was not surprised, this happened almost on a daily basis, but still looked for who was angry this time.

It was a young man not to older than the rest of them. His bright green eyes was his most dominant trait. But his brown hair was ever as beautiful. Is brows distinctively where razed and is mouth was in the shape of an "O".

No one moved as such an inch toward the boy, with one exception of course, Natsu.

"So, what's with the face?" The dragon slayer asked. The brunette boy was out of breath from what seemed he had run a marathon.

"I… there was… a couple of… guys chasing after… me…" He said between long and heavy breaths. "Really? Where are they?" Natsu fired up because of a, maybe, fight going to happen.

"NATSU!" Lucy yelled. "Can't you see, you idiot?" Natsu confused at the blonde's responses with a head tilt. "You should have asked if he was ok first!" Natsu understanding, and quite annoyed at Lucy, he tried to ask the guy "so… are you-"but was cut off by his answer. "Yea, I'm fine just tired from all the running." He then grind up at Natsu.

Oh, what a smile! Lucy thought to herself. The fire wizard grinded back. "Do… do you need anything…" Lucy asked now close to them both. "Kokumajutsu, Dimitri Kokumajutsu."

What a weird last name, Natsu thought. "Yeah, water would be nice. If it's no problem?" This is weird, yes some people are more, very much more, polite then Natsu, but this? It was more than politeness, there was something behind that smile of his. Natsu was still looking at the same spot where Dimitri once was, but realized he was just staring at nothing really, he looked around the guild for him.

He was with Ever Green, Levy, Mira, Erza, Juvia and… LUCY?! Wait, they were not just with him, they were admiring him.

Elfmen looking worried slid to the pink haired boy. "Look at Ever Green. I wish she would look at me like that!" Natsu barely heard what Elfmen said. He walk, quickly to the boy and the girls' making cute eyes to him.

"Hey!" The girls glared at him. "What do you think you're doing?" "I don't know, what am I doing?" The girls hissed at Natsu to get the hell out of there. "You're letting my girl, Lucy, fond over you!" Lucy glared at him with death in her eyes. "What do you mean by _my girl_?!" Natsu wondered why he was acting like this. "Because you are my girl!" Lucy was pissed as Natsu never saw before. "NO, I AM NO ONES _GIRL_!"

Dimitri gave Natsu a satisfied look, one not noticed by any of the girls. This was… just… just totally not Lucy's normal self. Not the one Natsu remembered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Lucy you're on your own

No one's POV

That was it! Natsu wasn't even going to reply. He walked out of the guild hall with steam coming out of his ears.

Lucy couldn't care less. She was actually a little happy that he left her alone for once.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Dimitri asked. "I don't care. We can do anything you want!" The six girls replied. With a large grin he said "Ok then, why don't we go to the park?" Looking directly at Lucy, making her blush a deep red. They all agreed, it was almost like they were eating from the palm of his hand.

So for the rest of the day they were out enjoying the sun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dimitri asked me on a date?!

No one's POV

It was getting dark when suddenly out of nowhere Dimitri asked Lucy "So, how about going out with me tonight?" Of course the other girls where already gone, he wouldn't have asked with them around.

"Really? No joke? No prank? Nothing?" Lucy then replied. She was used to those kind of things since she was young. "Why would I do anything like that to an exquisite and beautiful girl like you?" The blonde blushed. "I don't know. I guess I just assumed that." "Well, you're very interesting to me." Never stopped blushing, the mage blushed a more deep color of red.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Where's Lucy? Wait, I don't care! Never mind, I do care! Ugh…

The next morning, no one's POV

Natsu looked at every corner of the guild. Lucy and Dimitri was the only two missing from this picture. Where are they? The dragon slayer didn't like this at all.

"Where is Lucy?" He growled. "We have no idea." Mira said. "And she's not at her apartment." Levy stated. Natsu was getting worried. "So, what do we do? We have to find her!" Natsu saw a little sparkle in Mira's eyes as she asked "why?" Natsu had no idea, but he didn't like Dimirti. Something about him was off. "I don't know. Dimitri's just a bit… wrong." Levy knew it, Natsu loved Lucy, but didn't know that himself.

"LUCY!" Natsu screamed looking everywhere he could think that Lucy might be. "LUCY WHERE ARE YOU?!" He checked everywhere and nowhere. He had to go back to the guild.

"What do you remember about last night?" The fire mage questioned the five girls. "Hmmm… Dimitri was really interested, and I hate admitting it, to her and only her." Levy said thinking. Mira was thinking that to, and also Erza. "Do you remember where she went last night?!" Natsu was concerned and he had trouble keeping his cool. "Let me think… No, I left with Ever and before Erza and the others." Juvia stated. "I left with Levy." Mira then said. "And I before Lucy." Erza said. "So you left her with Dimitri alone?!" Natsu exclaimed. "Yes, well we didn't think he would do anything to Lucy…" Ever Green said. "Well, this doesn't help!" The tempered wizard was at his limit. "Natsu, we know that this is difficult, but we have to keep calm, for Lucy's sake." Erza calmly said. "Luce, where are you?" He whispered sadly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I'm going to kill him when I find him!

Natsu's POV

"How could I let this happen? I feel like such an idiot!" I said to Happy. "It's not your fault, Natsu. You tried to worn her." I knew what Happy was saying was true, but I still felt miserable for my nakama being kidnaped. "Yeah, I guess you're right. But I'm not going to stand by and watch when my guild, my _family,_ (it felt weird to call Lucy that, and I don't know why) get in trouble. Even if it's their own fault." "Her sent might still be at the park? Did you check there?" Happy asked. "No, it's one of the only places I didn't look!" I felt a little hope.

Rushing to the park, I crossed her sent. Vanilla and strawberries, but with a hint of… Peppermint? Probably that _guy's_ sent, mixt with hers.

Following that odor, I ended up in a forest not too far away from Magnolia. I ran deeper in the forest as the sent led me to a cave. I could smell Lucy's sent, and only that. Where is that creep? I also saw a figure on the right of the cave.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Luce!

Natsu's POV

Never have I ever been so happy to see Lucy in my life! But not like this, she was tied up with dark gray chains.

I walked closer to her. "Luce? Are you ok?" I ask not sure if she was asleep or even knocked out." Lucy looked up and smiled weakly. "I'm fine, Natsu." I was not entirely sure that was true. But before I questioned her or anything else I needed to get her free.

With a little of my magic I could easily burn and melt the chains off. I gave it a little heat and with that it didn't even loosen up! Actually it did the opposite, it tightened. Lucy was breathing heavy. "What the hell?!"

No one's POV

That's when he appeared, Natsu hadn't noticed the faint smell of peppermint coming to life. "So, I see you came to our wedding after all!" He said. Wait! Wedding?! "No! Luce would never marry a weirdo like you!" With a smirk he answered "Are you so sure about that? She did say that she wasn't your girl." Natsu's head was spinning. "No, she said she wasnt any bodies girl! Meaning she isn't yours!" He felt his legs almost give out. "And she isn't yours either, you nitwit!" Wait for a sec! That's right! She isn't my girl, he taught. She never has been my girl, was the last thing Natsu remember thinking and then it was dark, pitch black.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Wedding?!

Lucy's POV

Natsu was waking up. "Natsu! Are you ok?! What happened to you?!" I remembered how he fell, face on the ground, hands in fists and with a painful look on his stressed out face. I could see his lips moving but I couldn't hear anything. "What? I can't hear you!" His eyes popped wide open and his lips moved once more. "What are you saying? Speak louder!" His eyes closed and his lips moved. I tried to read his lips. _Luce, do you…me?_ "No, I can't, but I am lip reading. So speak slower, please." The pink haired head nodded. _Are you ok, Luce?_ "Yup! Are you ok? You fell pretty hard on your head." _My head hurts a little, but other than that, I'm fine._ "Ok, good!" _Hey, Luce?_ Natsu asked. "Yeah?" _Do you know why you can't hear?_ I nodded and said "he put a spell on me. At the time I didn't know what it was for, but I'm guessing it's this." That's when a pain crossed my head.

Natsu's POV

"He put a spell on me. At the time I didn't know what it was for, but I'm guessing it's this." Her eyes widened, in surprise and then pain as she realised what had happened. "You creep! What do you what from us?!" Dimitri had kicked her in the head. "Oh, I just wanted her to know that I was there (I growled a little bit at him). Since she can't hear me." He stated with an evil grin.

I was putting my body on firer little by little. But then the chains tightened. It gripped in my skin, almost making me bleed. "What are these chains?!" I asked the brunette. "These chains?" I nodded, noticing Luce flinch a little when my fire touched hers. "They are special chains. They tighten on whatever there strapped on, when in contact with magic!" What the hell is going on?! That's when I remembered "you're getting married to Lucy?" It was more of a hiss then a growl this time. "Of course! Why wouldn't I and my Luce Luce get married? We are in looovvvee." "You might be in love but she isn't! If she would be you wouldn't need to go through all this trouble!"

What was going on in this hell cave?! "How would you know what love is?" He questioned me. "How do I get out of these chains?" I said squirming a little. "Well, I guess I could tell you. Since you are to dense to actually know what the answer is." He laughed. "It's simple. You just need to tell the other, my dear Luce Luce, your real feelings." I winced at his nickname for Lucy. "LUCE, I LIKE YOU! I LIKE YOU! YOU ARE MY FAMILY! MY NAKAMA!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. "Ah, ah, ah~. That's not what I was talking about. I said your real feelings." Wait, what?! "But those are my real feelings!" He smirked his weird, evil smirk and then said "well you aren't free… So those are lies."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Lucy, do you take Dimitri as your lawfully wedded husband?

Just before the wedding, Natsu's POV

Lucy was getting dressed by a "maid" of his and me by the "butler". Why was it "maid" and not just maid? Well they weren't really his maids. They were Lucy's maids, meaning Virgo, for Lucy, and Leo, for me. Our hair was made by Cancer to.

"Why did he made Lucy summoned you?" Loke was thinking to slow so I repeated the question, harshly. "Don't need to get our hair in a bunch! Well as you already know the chains here made it almost strangle her." He said sadly. "No! This can't be happening! I have to wake up!" The celestial spirit sighed. "You have to face the facts-"

"No! I am dreaming! This isn't real!" Leo the lion was now screaming at me to get a hold on myself. Not just for me, but for Lucy to. "Ok, yeah! For Luce!" I grinned at the eyes behind the glasses. "I hope you the best of luck!" He said just before disappearing in a cloud of golden dust.

At the wedding, Natsu's POV

I was Dimitri's best man! I will kill him when i get out of these chains! But how? I told her my feelings.

Thats when she entered the room. She wore a beautiful dress. But that was not what i was looking at. I was looking at her face. Her big, round, chocolate eyes tiering up. Her lips shivering from fear, pain and sadness. I couldnt watch much more of this. I turned my head but soon realized i wanted to see her again.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Lucy, I love you!

Wedding, Lucy's POV

"Do you, Dimitri Kokumajutsu, take Lucy Heartfillia as your lawfully wedded wife?" Natsu frowned at this whole thing. "Yes, i do." The priest nodded and looked at me. "Do you, Lucy Heartfillia, take Dimitri Kokumajutsu as your lawfully wedded husband?" I looked around for something to distract or gain more time. "I need to go to the bathroom!" The green eyes poped open. "What?! Now?!" I nodded. "Fine, bring in Virgo then."

Of course i did it and the grip of the iron ropes tightened. Making me bleed more then last time. "NOW GO!" He said.

We got back and i went back to my position. "Psst!" I turned my head a little to look at Natsu. "What?!" He looked down at the suddenly interessting floor. Wait, was he blushing?! "Luce, I- I dont really know about all this but one this is sure." He wispered so low i could bearly hear. "What?" I asked feeling my head spin a little when i turned my head to Dimitri. "You are more then my family. More then my Nakama. You are the sunshine of my heart. The bright golden stars that goes with the moon. You are my Juliette. Lucy, I love you!"

I felt the chains loosen up and my contiousness sliping away with them. My vision went blurry and then i blacked out.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

What happened?

Lucy's POV

My head felt like there was bees stinging it. I could also hear someone snooring close by. I opened my eyes. I was greated by a really bright light. After letting my eyes ajust to the brightness I looked around the room.

First i noted that i was in the guild's infermary. Next was the pink hair of a fire dragon slayer. He was between Levy, reading a book, and Happy happely sleeping on the other side of his warm friend.

"Lucy!" Levy sighed out, waking the sleeping dragon. "What? Luce is awake?" Natsu asked with his head wipping around in all directions. I giggled at him. "Well im going to tell every one the good news." Levy said walking out of the room.

"Natsu, what happend to Dimitri?" I said worridly. "Dont worry, I took good care of him!" He said smiling his signiture smile. "Ok... So what you said in the cave... Was it true?" Natsu blushed as deep a red till he was the color of Erza's hair. "Y-yes."

Then what Natsu did suprised me. He kissed me! After getting my ideas back in order i started to kiss him back. "They looovvveee eche ootheeerrr...~" The two blushing wizards looked around to see the none sleeping blue exeed. I gave him a death glare and he whimped out of the door with hurry. We kissed again.

"Lucy! I am so hap- WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING NATSU?!" The now recuwiped mage screamed. Oh, oh... Erza was going to kill Natsu for that!


End file.
